Four Cups of Coffee
by Krinos
Summary: Four moments shared between an irritable blonde and a laid-back brunette.
1. Instant Cappuccino

**Set across Yuuko's schooling years.**

* * *

Yuuko was really, _really_ sure she'd had more coins in her purse. As it was, she was frantically searching for a 50 yen coin that may or may not have existed.

And she was _so_ sure she had exact change, too.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of clinking coins, and she looked up in time to see another girl leaning back, having added her own coins to Yuuko's balance. The vending machine whirred to life as it dispensed a hot cup of cappuccino - the only coffee Yuuko could get around school.

Hastily taking the warm cup, she moved aside to let the other girl purchase her own drink. The brunette in question chose green tea - anything to warm her up in this winter, she supposed - and paid for it. Yuuko observed the girl - long, auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, her uniform sporting a blue ribbon in front. (So she _was_ in Yuuko's year. Must be in one of the other classes.) She wore a disinterested look, and picked up her beverage, turning around to walk back to their classrooms.

"Wait!"

Yuuko didn't know what on earth possessed her to call out to this new student, but before she could hastily apologize, the brunette simply smiled at her, a sly smile that seemed to be both friendly and teasing at the same time.

"What? I already paid for your drink, what else do you want from me?"

Her words might've been harsh, but the light inflection she'd departed them with definitely suggested she was teasing Yuuko. Either way, the blonde was put on the spotlight, and she racked her mind for an answer.

"...Thanks for that. You really didn't need to." It was lame, and Yuuko felt like an idiot after she said it. It was the first thing she'd thought of, though.

"You were holding up the line." The other student reminded her, swirling her mug of green tea next to Yuuko's face. "Besides, I don't mind paying for someone's coffee. Especially if it's a cute girl." She finished with a smirk, and the unexpected comment caused Yuuko's cheeks to heat up.

 _I've never been called cute before…_ Yuuko stammered, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"Uh, um… what's your name?" _Smooth. Real smooth._

"Trying to pick me up? I can just give you my number, you know." She certainly didn't stop with the teasing, and Yuuko's cheeks certainly didn't stop with the whole 'looking increasingly red' thing. This brunette was definitely enjoying this.

"It's Natsuki. Natsuki Nakagawa, from Class 1A." The brunette - Natsuki - held her hand out, and Yuuko moved to shake it.

"Yuuko Yoshikawa. I'm in Class 1C." Natsuki had the most wonderful eyes, and Yuuko could not stop herself from staring into those indigo pools.

"Well then, Yuuko," Natsuki broke the handshake, and started heading off towards the school courtyard. "how would you like to have lunch together?"

Yuuko nodded in silent agreement, and wordlessly moved in pace, next to the brunette's side. The two walked in silence, before the blonde, no longer able to restrain herself, asked the one question she'd been wanting to ask for all of about five minutes now.

"...Do you really think I'm cute?" Yuuko squeaked out, and it retrospect, she realised she probably pretty narcissistic.

"Well, sure." Natsuki replied with an easy grin. "But I think the ribbon might be a little overkill." As if to prove her point, she reached over and lightly tugged at Yuuko's comically large ribbon. Yuuko, caught off guard, yelped in surprise and swatted Natsuki's hand away, causing the brunette to burst out in laughter. Pretty soon, Yuuko joined in.

 _Well, at least that broke the ice._

"So, how're you finding high school?" Yuuko asked. Personally, she found the transition to be slightly intimidating, and it wasn't too much of a stretch to say she had no friends yet. Sure, there were classmates she would talk to, but definitely not friends.

Natsuki shrugged in response. "A lot of my friends from my old elementary school are here, so it's almost like I'm back there, just with new uniforms."

"Thinking of joining any clubs?"

"Who, me? I'm not really the club type." Natsuki smiled sheepishly at Yuuko, "I did swimming back in elementary, so maybe I'll pick it up again when it gets warmer. Other than that, I dunno, maybe something nice and easy like stamp collection." Yuuko snorted at the idea.

"Well, I know I'm joining band."

"Band, huh? One of my friends - Mizore Yoroizuka, she should be in your class - plays the oboe, and she tried to get me to join band. Really though, I can't see myself in it. I mean, band kids are _crazy_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuko asked defensively. Her band pride was at stake, damnit.

"No, not bad crazy. Just like… all they ever talk about is band."

"...Well, I can't even deny that one."

They both dissolved into a fit of giggles, and shortly after, Natsuki returned to the topic.

"Well, it's more of me just being really bad at musical instruments. My mom tried to sign me up for piano, but that lasted all of about 6 months. It's just not my forte, I suppose."

"But no one starts out good!" Yuuko's exclamation surprised Natsuki, and before the brunette could respond, Yuuko had launched into a tirade.

"Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to play the trumpet for a band. They look so cool, you know? My cousin plays trumpet for the Tokyo Kosei Concert Band, and he'd play for the whole family sometimes, and he would teach me how to play too. But when I tried to join the elementary school band they told me I couldn't, because they already had a full roster of trumpet players. They didn't care who was better; they didn't even let me try out, or show any of my talents. They just turned me down." Yuuko downed the rest of her coffee, almost as if she was drinking her problems away.

"...I'm sorry." Natsuki genuinely seemed at a loss for words. The change in topic was abrupt, and Yuuko realised she probably said way too much. Natsuki really did look apologetic, though.

Yuuko shook her head, and willed her tears away. "This year, it'll be different."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but just then, the bell rung out. Almost in unison, the students sitting around the various benches started packing up, mentally preparing for another few hours of lessons. Natsuki did the same.

"Well, I guess this is where we leave. See you around?"

"Yeah. Oh, and, uh… thanks for the coffee. I'll buy you a cup in return some other day, I promise."

Natsuki smiled in response, and started walking away, before turning back to readdress the blonde.

"Maybe I'll join band. It might be fun. Oh, and keep the ribbon." Natsuki leaned over, and lightly tugged on the large yellow ribbon. "It looks cute on you." And with those words, the brunette left, walking back towards the school building.

Thankfully, for Yuuko at least, Natsuki was spared the sight of the stuttering, blushing blonde she left behind.

* * *

 **I really don't know what on Earth convinced me to write this. Maybe it was just the distinct lack of Natsuuko in this fandom.**

 **Coffee idea probably came from 'falling in love at a coffee shop' by not a straight trumpet. Seriously, check it out.**


	2. Peppermint Mocha

**Set during Yuuko's first year.**

* * *

Yuuko fiddled with the red bow on her head. It just felt… _wrong_ , in some way. Or maybe she was just trying to find something to do that wasn't socialising with the rest of the Kitauji Band.

Kaori's Christmas party in the aftermath of the Regional Competition was a small comfort from the rather… disastrous year they'd just gone through. To be frank, Yuuko felt they didn't even deserve the bronze that they ended up getting. Amidst all the conflict between the band members in her year and her seniors, more than half the band had up and left - leaving them, in the precious few weeks before the competition, without a contrabass player.

Of course, it wasn't just his absence. The music they ended up playing ( _If that could even pass as music,_ Yuuko snarkily thought) sounded dissonant - forty odd people all doing their best, but never actually working together.

Yuuko glanced around the rather large (the Nakaseko family was certainly well-off) room that Kaori had transformed into a party room. A single Christmas tree stood in the center, haphazardly decorated with blue tinsel. A large silver star, connected to a socket, shone bright from the top of the tree, which Yuuko at least thought was pretty cool. Three tables to the side held all the food - pizza, mainly, but also stuff like potato chips and cheesecake, and Yuuko could've _sworn_ she saw Kaori munching on a sweet potato at one point.

Of course, the main attraction - if it could be called that - was the large open space where everyone else was. From what Yuuko could see, it was split into four main groups: a group of first-year girls huddled around the television, their eyes glued on some cheesy Christmas rom-com; two groups of four people who were engaged in separate games of Monopoly and Pictionary; a rather large group led by Asuka, who'd suggested charades as an activity; and, of course, students who were content to simply sit in their respective social groups and chatter on.

Of course, there was the fifth group: Yuuko Yoshikawa - someone who wasn't in the mood for cheesy movies, board games or even charades. Not that she didn't try (though her attempts at Pictionary were undoubtedly terrible) - she just wanted to sit down and socialise with some of her friends.

Of course, her _friends_ were currently too busy gushing over some dude running from airport security to confess his feelings to the 'love of his life'.

Hmph.

"Oi, what're you doing here all by yourself? Go socialise, you brat." That sarcastic tone could only come from one person.

Spinning around to face Natsuki, she mock-glared at the girl. She didn't even bother dressing up; the blue tinsel that she improvised to tie her hair up was clearly nicked from the tree.

"Why do you care?" Yuuko said, rather defensively. She shifted to the side, and Natsuki moved to grab two paper plates, pulling a slice of pepperoni pizza onto each of them. She handed one to Yuuko, who grabbed it with a small pout.

"I don't care," Natsuki replied flippantly, tossing a can at Yuuko, who caught it with surprising dexterity. She read the label - _Peppermint Mocha_. Must be some limited edition Christmas-themed flavor. "I'm just wondering why you're here, instead of, I don't know, doing _anything_ with all the people here? Unless you're somehow making interesting conversation with the tree."

"...I don't feel like it." Yuuko muttered under her breath. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," she dragged the blonde by her hand, "I'm sure we can get you to at least do charades." Natsuki sat down on the purple carpet that had been designated for the guessers to sit on, and Yuuko followed, pulling her knees to her chest as she sipped on her can of coffee.

The group consisted of about ten or so people, most of which were second-years. Right now, Mikino - one of two bassoon players - was gesturing wildly, spreading her arms and bringing them down repeatedly, occasionally flapping her arms up and down. Yuuko hadn't the slightest clue what it possibly be.

"Conducting!" Asuka attempted, but Mikino shook her head.

"Uh…" Haruka paused for a second, "gathering children?"

"Metal construction worker!" Asuka tried again. Mikino didn't even react this time, and Yuuko had a feeling their eccentric bass section leader had a penchant for doing this.

Yuuko sighed. Well, at least this was vaguely more interesting than staring at some cheap plastic Christmas decorations.

Natsuki spoke up from beside her, "Making a bed," and Mikino vigorously nodded. Natsuki sat up, reaching over to pick out a phrase from Asuka's hastily-constructed 'action words' box.

She played through a couple more rounds - never once actually guessing correctly, but it was fun all the same, laughing alongside Natsuki at whatever creatively disturbing, yet strangely accurate guess Asuka came up which every round. The euphonium player had somehow interpreted 'farmer harvesting crops' as 'bloodthirsty axe murderer'.

After that round - with Hirone, a clarinet player, guessing correctly, Yuuko noticed Asuka turning to her with a gleam in her eye - something that made her extraordinarily nervous.

"Natsuki," Yuuko whispered out of the side of her mouth, "don't look directly, but is Asuka giving me _that_ look?" _That_ look was, of course, the name she (and the trumpet section) had given Asuka's infamous 'today is a good day to prank you' look. Amusing enough when applied to other people, but not so much at whoever it was aimed at.

The brunette glanced sideways, before returning her gaze towards Hirone, "...guess so. Wonder what she has planned for you."

"She's great, really, but would it really kill her to stop pranking people?"

"Knowing Asuka?" Natsuki replied with a smirk, "Probably. As it stands, I'd ignore it. It's going to happen anyway, so you might as well just go with the flow, y'know?"

Yuuko didn't really get her friend's logic, but she chose not to comment. After all, the brunette was right on at least one thing: when she got going, there was no stopping Asuka Tanaka.

At the end of Hirone's round (Haruka had correctly guessed 'kayaking' amidst Asuka's various suggestions) the raven-haired girl in question stood up. "Gotta go use the bathroom," she excused herself, though Yuuko could tell from the look in her eyes and the half-smirk threatening to form on her face that she had no intention of using the toilet.

Yuuko prayed it wouldn't be anything too too embarrassing, at the very least.

They burnt through another two rounds, though Yuuko had been too busy looking out for potential Asukas to really care about the game. Her eyes caught a flash of maroon - Asuka's sweater! - but by then, it was too late.

"Ohoho, what do we have here?" Asuka's sing-song teasing came from behind her, and she already had a few ideas as to what it could be. "Look at who's under the mistletoe."

Yuuko groaned; of course it'd be that. The charade group put their game on pause, turning to the euphonium player.

"...I really don't think it counts if you're holding it over them, Asuka." Haruka pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, hush." Asuka waved the other girl away, "I've been waiting all night to do this."

"Seriously?" Haruka's tone was equal parts disbelieving and shocked.

Asuka nodded, "I've been waiting for you and Kaori to sit next to each other for about the last two hours, but you two always choose opposite sides, damnit, so I'm settling for the next best thing."

Yuuko paused. Her face started feeling _entirely_ too warm when she remembered exactly who was sitting next to her. She didn't dare turn to see the other girl's reaction.

Haruka, noticing Yuuko's embarrassment, chided her friend. "Leave them alone, Asuka."

"But what's a Christmas party without a little bit of good ol' fashioned kissing between friends?" She winked at the saxophone player.

"A perfectly sane Christmas party." Haruka replied, her voice firm - though Asuka pretended to ignore her, turning to Yuuko.

"Alright, Yoshikawa, you know the rules." Asuka started, her voice grave, "Nobody escapes this room until you smooch Nakagawa."

"No." Yuuko glared at Asuka, who seemed unfazed. Desperate, she turned to Natsuki.

"C'mon, Natsuki, this is ridiculous, isn't it?" Yuuko half-pleaded.

"What, is the thought of kissing me so disturbing?" Natsuki replied, raising one of her hands over her chest in mock-hurt. Yuuko glared at her. So much for 'best' friends.

"Yeah, you go, Natsuki!" Asuka cheered. Haruka, realising it was a lost cause, simply sighed. The rest of the charade group members (and some of the Monopoly group) had their eyes fixed on the scene in front of them, wondering how it would pan out.

Yuuko seemed to notice this, and her blush only grew even more intense as she felt the stares of her fellow bandmates. Well, best to get it over with. 'Just go with the flow', as the brunette put it. Speaking of Natsuki, she now had her hands in her lap, and was now facing Yuuko directly, her half-smirk essentially challenging Yuuko to follow through - _I dare you,_ she seemed to be saying.

Yuuko couldn't entirely ignore the fact that her best friend looked pretty damn hot like this, her body tilted back and _now is not the time for that_ she reminded herself. Sighing, Yuuko steeled her resolve, before leaning forward to close the distance between them.

It was a short kiss - nothing special or particularly romantic. Natsuki's lips tasted of the peppermint mocha they'd both been drinking over the past hour or so - a rather pleasant, light taste, and Yuuko might've been tempted to prolong it, had it not been for the (now cheering) crowd around them.

The first thing she saw after pulling away was Natsuki's strikingly violet eyes, now comically widened in surprise - _Gotcha,_ Yuuko smirked at the brunette, who shrugged, a small, dreamy smile on her face. Yuuko wouldn't've been too surprised if she was wearing the same expression.

"You know," Asuka giggled, "I was really just expecting a kiss on the cheek, but wow, you two."

There was a pause between the two. Yuuko elected not to comment on this fact, and Natsuki chose to stick her tongue out at the older girl.

Of course, by this time Asuka had moved on to other 'couples', mischievously dangling mistletoe with a roguish smile on her face. Haruka and Kaori made it a point to sit at least three metres away from each other at all times, while the rest of the band inevitably got caught up in Asuka's grand matchmaking plans.

Yuuko, in the meantime, sat still on the soft purple carpet, laughing at the euphonium player's antics whilst wondering if it would really be so bad to kiss Natsuki again.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I haven't updated this in months.**

 **...Shut up. Have some cute (not late** _ **at all**_ **) Christmas Natsuuko fluff.**


End file.
